Kazoku
by pinksamurai1014
Summary: Kazoku means family. And, Oga after the prince kiss realize that his family needs him to man up beside; be all into fighting. First Beelzebub fic, might just be 2 shot. M -for language, possibly.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer... You know the drill. I don't own anything; Beelzebub belongs to its creator.**

**First, story in this fandom, heck it might not even be a story, but just a one-shot. I like the pairing Hilda/ Oga and loved, absolutely, love the fiction stories on this site about the couple. And I have many favorites with them.**

* * *

My life was once just like any anyone else's. I beat the crap out of anyone who displeased me, sadistically smiling, having nothing but fun times. I went to school and had no problems, either beating people up or sleeping through the classes if there were no fights. Hell I even skipped if the thought pleased me.

Life was fucking great.

That all changed when a bitch of a demon maid and a baby showed up.

Fucking-A, you heard me. If it wasn't for that baby, who I call Beel, and that demon wench, I wouldn't have to worry about shit.

Yeah a lot of shit, but as time passed, and I'll sucker punch Creepichi before admitting it, I started to get used to Beel being my 'son' and Hilda- yes that damn bitch- as my 'wife'. However, just when I was starting to admit that to myself, they were going to be taken away from me.

Shortly they would return to the demon world.

Everyone was worried about it, including the strongest gang in Ishiyama. However, the idiots and I didn't need to worry about it because – you got it damn it- the demon lord wacko changed his mind.

Oga, Tatsumi a fair-skinned, brown narrowed eyed teen with spiky-like brown hair and who wore casual clothing and, most importantly loved to solve everything with a punch _was_ not prepared for the week that followed, that sad, heart wrecking, sissy emotional week that came directly after the fiasco of them 'returning' from the demon world.

Why? Because Hilda a blonde, fair skinned beauty, the demon wet nurse, and Beel's 'mother' had lost her memory. Now many wouldn't take notice, but it was Hilda for crying out loud, and well, even (Beel noticed) Oga the idiot brute, child baring badass noticed.

They stood at the river bank where Oga met Alaindelon carrying Beel on that fateful day.

Oga handed her Beel and uttered that no matter what she was still baby's Beel mother. Surprising everyone with his actions, well, except Beel who quickly beamed with excitement, Oga kissed Hilda. He soon felt a ton of weird and unfamiliar emotions.

The Ishiyama students weren't too shocked, but surprised, unlike Aoi Kunieda a young pretty face teenage girl with bluish-black length hair and eyes was blushing madly and thinking… _OGA's KISSING her... No..! This is only to get her memories back! He doesn't want to, does he? Of course not..._

Furuichi a silver haired teen with perverted thoughts, thoughts usually surrounding women was horrified. _Oga. You, you BASTARD!_

A little small demon appearing to be fourteen was just as horrified as the teenage boy Furuichi. Her pink doe eyes were wide, pink hair standing upwards as if she was electrocuted and her mouth was formed in a silent no. Her name was Lamia and she was thinking. _Hilda nee-san! _

Obvious to everyone else, Oga pulled away from the kiss and waited. Feeling extremely awkward Oga began talking quickly, more or less rambling.

"You're cooking improved and doesn't taste like your trying to murder me anymore!" He laughed as if trying to get rid of the awkwardness. "Phew… at least I don't have to eat that spicy, poisonous shit you called FOOD!"

Feeling those weird feelings dissipate from kissing her leave Oga stopped rambling about her bad cooking long enough to receive a punch to his jaw. He skidded backwards and glared at the woman.

Hilda was still holding Beel as she glared venomously at the idiot. "My cooking is murderous poison, huh?" She wasted no time and didn't hesitate to wipe the floor with Oga, violence being her alternative to ignoring the weird feeling she got when he kissed her.

_And this is where my story starts._

Inside the bathroom, Oga soaked alone in his bathwater, thinking hard about his current situation, an action highly unusual for the impulsive delinquent. He and Hilda would be seventeen within a few more months and Beel was would soon be three. Although several thoughts were floating around in his head, his main concern was that he has finally acknowledged that he was completely stuck with the two demons which meant he head to stop his childishness.

He knew why it was so important: Beel wanted them together. From the 'prince charming' kiss to the Christmas star that Beel loved the most because they worked together as parents to get it for him...that baby wanted a set of parents.

Oga dried himself off and dressed, turning of the shower. He waltz down the hall and cracked open the door to his room. There on the bed was Hilda with her blond hair tightly braided, back facing him; breathing even with her eyes closed and her lips curved into a small smile sleeping - most likely -as she does unconsciously since the memory incident –sleeping in his bed with baby Beel. The little guy was sleeping face peaceful, green messy hair sticking out underneath Hilda's chin. Looking at them peacefully resting together, Oga's resolve was renewed tenfold.

Closing the door Oga turned and headed downstairs, his mind made up. He found Misaki on the sofa chilling.

"Hey, aneki?"

Misaki didn't turn to face her young idiotic brother.

"Can you loan me some money?" Oga knew she was going to ask for what and how much, however, after a year of this pseudo craziness, he knew exactly what to say. "It's for Hilda."

Misaki turned and studied her brother. Perhaps he was finally growing up so with a shrug, she answered, "Yea, sure."

Oga left the house with a wide demonic looking grin.

* * *

"We need to move from this town, dear," a woman was furiously telling her husband. "It is no longer safe! Our children need a better future than staying here!"

"But, dear we can't move this-" the man started as Oga passed by him.

Oga having heard the conversation, stops, then turns towards them.

The woman was middle age like his own mother with short grey hair and eyes, wearing a pair of pants a white shirt and low heeled heels while the man also looked to be about middle age with greyish blond hair and glasses, very similar to his own father, but this man was broader built dressed in a light grey suit.

"I couldn't help but over hear," the husband's wife turned around to say youngsters were rude, interrupting their elders, but paused alongside her husband. They knew this young lad from the rumors and gossip, a child fighting brute, but why was he here on their front step?

"You're selling this house, right?" Oga Tatsumi stated rather than asked.

The blonde hair man fixed his glasses. Yes, his wife looked pleased for a moment, but he was not selling the house just to anyone, yet alone a teenager who thought he could just buy it with stolen money or with his fist.

"Alright, I am Souta Yamari and this is my wife, Hana. You want this house, boy?" the older man asked.

Oga nodded, causing the man to narrow his eyes. What he had the money to pay...?

"First, why do you even want the house? You're a high school delinquent, right, Mr. Oga?"

The guy was not Saotome, but Oga was speechless. He really wanted to punch the old guy. However, this old geezer just might be up to something and with that he hoped he didn't have to repeat this ever again.

"I want the house to _support my family_."

That seemed to be the best answer as Souta smirked pleasantly; "On two conditions, boy."

Oga calmed down and grinned. The house was the cheapest on the lot and it was pretty decent looking. "What are the conditions?"

* * *

**Beta by: For Whimsy Alone. I found a Beta for this story guys :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer... You know the drill, I don't own anything, Beelzebub belong to its creator.**

**Thanks Frayner..! You shocked me! :D**

**Happy be-lated Valentine's day!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Oga arrived back to his house after accepting the deal. He said not a word as he entered, spotting Beel eating with Hilda and his family around the table. Hilda was the first to spot him and speak to him.

"Fool, aren't you going to say something."

For a moment he was completely Silent. What was the woman fussing for now? And, what the heck was he supposed to explain himself to her? Seeing that she was going to continue he remained quiet with his face blank.

"Explain," Hilda said coldly, picking up the infant who just got finishing eating. "You had the young master worried." Geez, would it kill her to call Beel by his name or something? No one cared if she was his wet nurse, but dang it she was technically Beel's mother!

"Woman, I went out that's all."

Tsk, he should have known Misaki was going to leave him in the dust. With that statement he headed up stairs, however, Beel wasn't having it and wanted his daddy.

Oga stopped at his second step and sighed, "Oi, Beel," he takes the baby in his arms, holding him out for a bit. "You can't worry too much, I am your father. I'll always return to you."

That pleased Beel and the little guy was a mixture of emotions that's the second time his daddy said something that touched him so.

Hilda humped and smirked. That unpredictable, loving- wait loving? Tsk, douche had his moments.

Beel was beginning to tear up. His little chubby face scrunched up, his mouth was wide, and his little small fist clenched slightly. "Whoa, whoa, Beel, stop that! A man doesn't –

"Hn, fool there tears of joy," Hilda walks pass him to his room. Oga was engulfed by Hilda's aroma, the perfume Misaki most likely gave her, and tsked, blowing it off as unimportant. Why did I notice her smell? maybe she needs a bath, Oga wondered briefly before sighing, following her with Beel in his arms, the infant happily now within his own world.

Oga opened the door to their room, and was greeted with Hilda sitting on the bed reading a book. "Listen, Hilda."

"I'm listening, fool."

Tsk. He wasn't a fool! Pinching his nose he composed himself, speaking indifferently. "Gohan-kun usually comes on at 7:30 and lasts for an hour, and I know your soaps come on at that time to."

Hilda flipped a page, "I know that already, fool. Why are you stating the obvious?"

Damn her and her condescending tones. Could she at least act like she was interested? Damn infuriating woman, but Oga would never admit that he wouldn't have her as anything else, sides she just loved pressing his buttons as much he did hers. "Listen, woman," he growled with a glare. "I was getting to that. You're going to have to postpone your soaps and watch Gohan-kun with him. I have to be somewhere at that time and won't be back till 11pm."

That had Hilda standing within a flash and holding Oga's small shirt collar. "Is this to get out of being with the young master?!" See, what he meant? However, right now Oga didn't feel like playing this game. He had somewhere to be soon.

"No, woman," He be damned if he told her any of the reasons, besides, she was going to find out as soon as the deal was completed fully.

Hilda glared and huffed letting go of his shirt collar. "Fine," she said in her usual tone, going back to the bed opening up the book she was reading just a few minutes ago.

Oga tsk for the millionth time and played his video games with Beel, but before they knew it, it was 7:25pm.

"Alright, woman I'll be back. Beel don't worry, be good for your mother."

Oga steps out the house and leaves not uttering a word to anyone else.

"That's... that's," Misaki mutters. Then shrugs her shoulders; "Hehe, baka's finally growing up."

Ms. Oga hearing her daughter blinked slowly, before smiling, nodding in agreement. Hopefully her daughter was right.

"Hilda-Chan," she called. "Did he say anything, or ..?"

Hilda shook her head replying with a "no, mother," as she sat with her young master on the sofa turning it to Gohan –Kun.

It was odd and awkward without Oga at the house. Sure, he left before, but she usually knew where he was going or where he was at. Hilda inwardly scoffed, squashing the feeling away; she was not going to admit that it felt so awkward With him gone. However, it seemed Beel noticed to for he wasn't all into his Gohan-kun.

Alaindelon split in two and dropped Oga off. "Oi, big dude don't tell Hilda or Beel, k."

The big man nodded, "of course, Oga-san," and teleported away leaving Oga to look over his surroundings. A telephone booth, several lamps spread out, ruined (even more so than Ishiyama high), torn down, some ruddy old looking dwelling, but otherwise that the lot was completely devoid of human presences.

"Hahaha…so you came, boy," Yamari said with a pleased laugh. "Good come on."

Yamari led Oga towards the telephone boot. He went in first and disappeared, the boot alone with him. However, when the boot came back he was gone.

Oga indifferently, impassively with his hands in his pockets, displaying his boredom, walked into the booth. The booth disappeared for a second time and Oga was greeted by Yamari with a come here gesture. Oga still with the air of indifference followed Yamari.

He led them to an old elevator. "Look, this company isn't really a company at all," Yamari said as he typed in the code. The elevator opened and disappeared through the walls; the elevator stopped and the wall split and Oga was met with porcelain white walls. As Yamari walked ahead he followed seeing fighters practice with various skills, etc.

Now he was interested; "Then what exactly is this?"

Instead of answering right away Yamari explained something that was close to being a lecture. "In the world there is an opposite of everything like ying and yang; dark and light. Good and evil however, everything doesn't work like that an evil person can become good and a good persona can become evil. "

"Your point; if I wanted to hear a lecture on this stuff, I would have gone to Saotome or something."

Of course," Yamari continued much to Oga's dismay. "We all know this. That is why second chances exist. "He led Oga to a room.

"Since you are a starter to the company, here is where you spend your first months with three hours the most since your part time worker- this is where you will learn everything there is about this company."

Great, Oga was wondering why he even struck a deal with this man. Yamari pat him on the back," we have one rule: unless the people around you know of the supernatural you say nothing. That the one thing, good luck."

This company was not the Solomon Company, but something else. For its name was called Tantei- demon detective agency.

Oga yawned as it neared 10:00pm. It was time for his break than he could start heading home. He went to the damn classes and got a small tour by some guy he doesn't remember.

"Yo," Yamari greeted, most likely wasting time since he had nothing to do. "How was it?"

Oga tsked, "A pain in the ass. I don't remember education being part of my deal." Oga crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"What none of it interested you?" What was he to say? He was the father of a demon lord and the supposed husband of a demon maid servant. He hardly needed classes with those two, but he had to admit to some degree some of that crap could be handy.

"Hey," this just occurred to him and didn't care, but he just had to ask. "Does your wife work here too?"

Yamari laughed; "No, she completely human no special powers." In other words she didn't know her husband had this company. Then why in the heck was he agreeing to sell his house if his company was here in Ishiyama?

As if seeing Oga's expression, Yamari chuckled. "That's because she wanted to and you seem like a good lad despite the rumors."

The time was ticking and looking at his watch Yamari chuckled a "see you tomorrow" to Oga. "Oh, but tomorrow you come and help at the house," he said just to remind the teen.

Oga twitched really starting to hate his agreement. "Yea, yeah."

* * *

When Oga arrived back home he found Hilda dressed in the blue pajamas with her blonde hair elegantly braided. She was waiting for him with a frightening scowl on her beautiful features. Where was his silly, overreacting family when he needed help? Scratch that why couldn't Beel be up now?

"Hilda."

* * *

**CUT! Until, next time!**

**Beta by:Whimsy Alone on 2/9/14.**


End file.
